I thought I saw your face today
by Gika C
Summary: Não era ela, mas Severus a viu. E como não poderia ver, depois de todos aqueles anos?


**I thought I saw your face today**

Snape andava arrastando o longo sobretudo preto sem olhar para os lados. As pessoas fechavam as janelas de suas casas com a caída da noite e ele passava despercebido aos olhos de todos. Os únicos barulhos nos quais conseguia se concentrar eram os das folhas secas do outono sendo esmagadas a cada passo seu e o som do vento soprando mais e mais folhas dos galhos para o chão, cobrindo toda a extensão da rua com elas.

A mão no bolso apertava a varinha, pronta para reagir a qualquer ataque surpresa, enquanto ele tentava clarear a mente e afastar todos os pensamentos dela, mandando-os para bem longe daquela ruela pacata. Mais uma vez pensou em quanto uma penseira seria uma boa compra. E mais uma vez soube que deixaria esse pensamento passar, até que em outro momento ele voltasse a surgir, somente para repetir o processo de novo, de novo e de novo.

Andava devagar, despreocupado com as horas. Era do seu conhecimento que haveria uma reunião naquele dia, mas a marca ainda não fora tocada e ele sabia que tinha tempo o bastante para alcançar seu destino sem pressa, sem precisar aparatar.

"_Tempo o bastante para refletir_" ele pensou, reprimindo-se no mesmo instante por isto. "_Esvazie a mente_" ordenou a si mesmo. E assim o fez.

Mas a mente vazia é oficina do diabo. Snape deveria saber disso.

_I thought I saw your face today__  
><em>_But I just turned my head away_

Contrariando seus atos até então, Severus ergueu a cabeça e observou as pessoas que ainda chegavam às suas casas, sem realmente percebê-las ou se interessar por qualquer uma delas. Apenas seguiam as suas rotinas, sem se dar conta de quem estava andado em frente à sua casa. Sem perceber que ele poderia, a qualquer momento, tirar a varinha do bolso e azarar um por um deles, deixando mais um recado para o outro lado.

Mas mesmo que tivesse sido tomado por um impulso tal, ele não o faria. Ao menos não naquele dia, não naquele lugar. A oportunidade passaria, porque dentre as pessoas comuns que seguiam suas vidas na rua, felizes por chegar em casa, havia uma que lhe despertara um sentimento que até então estivera escondido dentro de si, que ele se forçara a esconder. Era da estatura dela, magra como ela e tinha os cabelos vermelhos como os dela.

Não era ela, mas Severus a viu. E como não poderia ver, depois de todos aqueles anos? Depois de tê-la visto crescer ao seu lado e se afastar subitamente? Como poderia ser diferente se as feições dela estavam registradas em suas lembranças com mais clareza que as dele próprias?

Ele poderia ter continuado olhando, apenas lembrando; poderia ter amaldiçoado James em pensamento, por tê-la levado para longe dele; poderia ter _se_ amaldiçoado, por ter permitido que os rumos tivessem sido tomados da maneira como foram; mas no lugar de qualquer uma dessas coisas, ele apenas tornou a abaixar o rosto e observar as folhas secas.

"_Esvazie sua mente_", ele tornou a tentar. Dessa vez, porém, ele não conseguiu.

_Your face against the trees__  
><em>_But I just see the memories as they come__  
><em>_As they come_

Lembrava-se das primeiras vezes que observara Lily, de longe, brincando com a irmã mais velha no parquinho e rindo de nada. Ou rindo de tudo, mais provavelmente. E de quando a vira assustar a irmã, aos seus primeiros sinais de magia, uma arte que elas apenas conheciam de uma forma distorcida pelas suas histórias infantis e que lhes era então assustadora. Também das primeiras vezes que juntos brincaram e de como aquilo havia sido único para ele, que até então praticamente desconhecia a felicidade.

Pisou mais forte nas folhas, sem mais conseguir se concentrar no som delas rachando ou no vento soprando. No dia da seleção das casas, Evans ficou triste que eles não tinham caído na mesma casa. "Mas nós vamos continuar nos vendo todos os dias" disse ela, esperançosa e confiante na amizade que tinham. E eles se viam, todos os dias. Fosse durante as aulas, fosse durante o jantar, quando ela juntava toda a sua bravura e, afrontando alguns colegas grifinórios, ia até a mesa dos sonserinos conversar com ele e compartilhar trivialidades sobre o seu dia.

Quando viu, Snape não estava mais andando. As folhas eram sopradas contra seu sobretudo e ele só conseguia se recordar de quando se encontraram em Hogsmead após a primeira visita ao vilarejo. Era quase na hora de voltar para o castelo e ela lhe mostrou o que havia comprado para Petunia, sem ter ainda se conformado com a falta de aceitação da irmã em relação à sua realidade. Ela nunca se conformaria, ele achava.

Tornou a andar, apressando o passo, como se a velocidade pudesse deixar para trás a lembrança do sorriso de Lily quando ele lhe deu um presente de natal no quinto ano e do último abraço que ela havia lhe dado. Fraco e não muito convencido, porque ele estava distante e ela não pudera fazer mais do que aquilo. E ela tentou, e ele não permitiu que ela fizesse mais do que fizera. E ele não podia se arrepender mais.

Voldemort tocou a sua marca e a de Snape o alertou que era hora, mais cedo do que ele esperava. Diante disto, livrar-se dos pensamentos tornou-se mais do que tudo uma necessidade. Não poderia ficar pensando naquilo, não deveria. Aparatou num beco próximo, fixando seus pensamentos na sua missão e deixando os anos passados junto com as folhas do outono.

Uma penseira definitivamente teria sido mais eficaz. Ele pensaria nisso de novo depois. E deixaria para lá, de novo.

_And I couldn't help but fall in love again__  
><em>_No I couldn't help but fall in love again_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong> Essa fic foi escrita para o Desafio de Hogwarts (Projeto do fórum 6v) e a música tema é "I thought I saw your face today" da banda She & Him, que também dá nome à fic (porque, sim, eu sou muito criativa). Espero que gostem =)_  
><em>


End file.
